1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to an improved braking mechanism adaptable for wheeled grocery carts, luggage carts and the like. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a braking mechanism including a braking assembly comprising a chock element mounted adjacent at least one of the cart wheels and designed for wedging engagement between the cart wheel periphery and the support surface for braking purposes, and a handle assembly interconnected to the braking assembly and configured for easily fitting over the existing handle of the cart and providing selective pivotal movement for corresponding shifting of the braking assembly between braking and non-braking positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shopping carts, grocery carts and the like may present an immediate hazard to persons and property if such carts are permitted to move freely when unattended by the user. The potential for cart accidents may increase substantially if, for example, the cart is heavily loaded or traveling on an inclined surface. In addition, small children occupying a child seat secured to the cart may also be at significant risk in a free-wheeling cart. Accordingly, braking mechanisms for carts have been developed to eliminate such concerns by providing a means for impeding cart movement when the cart is left unattended.
A number of cart braking mechanisms have been proposed in the past, as evidenced by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,501,164, 4,840,388, 4,976,447, 5,090,517, and 5,288,089. The devices of the prior art, however, have several notable drawbacks. The most common problem with the prior art devices is the complex nature of the braking mechanism. Braking mechanisms which are not simple and quick to install on an existing cart pose a monumental problem when a multitude of carts must be retrofitted, such as carts for a supermarket or an airport. The complexity of such braking mechanisms is readily apparent by the failure of cart manufacturers to incorporate such braking mechanisms into the design for their finished cart product.
The braking mechanisms of the prior art are typically unavailable at a low cost and also have a tendency to be difficult for some users to operate. For example, persons suffering from arthritis or other diseases or injuries affecting the joints of the hand may be unable to effectively manipulate the handle assembly or other release mechanism in order to disengage the cart brake. Another problem with prior devices is that the appearance and operation of the cart may be significantly altered by installation of the braking mechanism, such as continuous damage to the cart wheels by the structure of the braking assembly.